


Ooh Ooh Pick Me!

by ride_clyde



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ride_clyde/pseuds/ride_clyde
Summary: What if S4 Ep 9 (Chuck versus Phase Three) had gone a little bit different? What if Sarah had taken a slight detour before arriving at the lab in Taiwan to rescue Chuck? Not Charah; but not NOT Charah either. Rated M for non-explicit but suggestive conduct and narrative.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The author has made no profit or derived any other material benefit from this work. No ownership or claim to Chuck is asserted or implied.

“Anyone else wanna be my boyfriend?” Sarah yelled loudly at the other patrons seated inside this dump. It was hardly more than a hut in the middle of the jungle; a watering hole for the lowest of the low. It did, in fact, have a bar in it, but the occupants of this particular establishment didn’t come there for the ambiance. 

She had a foot propped up on the bottom rail of the vintage bar; the same bar that she had conveniently used to slam the face of the idiot she was trying to get information from. The same idiot that had offered her a drink and told her that he could be her boyfriend.

What a dumbass.

“I do!” Said a voice somewhere in the back. 

“Me too!” Came another voice from her left.

“Hell yeah, I’ll hit that!” Yet another voice chimed.

Her mind raced as there was a chorus of volunteers, all voicing their willingness, some even going as far as to raise their hands in the air as if they were waiting to be chosen. All total, eight men scattered throughout the bar had responded their agreement to her previous inquiry. And from the leers that she was receiving from the rest of the patrons, there was no shortage of silent volunteers either.

Uh-oh.

She watched as the eight men stood from their respective places and started slowly inching toward where she was standing. She let go of the unconscious man that had prompted the question and ignored him as he slumped to the floor. She stepped forward to give herself more room; after all, she was well versed in fighting multiple opponents simultaneously.

“Wait!” A deep voice boomed from somewhere up on what was probably a stage area back in the forties, during World War II when the bar was in its heyday. Well, at least when it was newer.

She heard the sound of a chair scraping on the ancient wood floor as it was backed away from where the owner was seated. The massive sea of patrons and volunteers prevented her from seeing clearly the man who had made everyone in the bar freeze when he had spoken.

“Holy shit!” She said out loud when she started to see the owner of the voice. Started…as in it took a few seconds for the mountain of a man to reach his full height. He had to be seven feet tall as he towered over everyone else in the room, even those that were up on the stage area with him. His skin was black as the night, and it stretched the material of the too small white t-shirt that he was wearing. 

For a brief moment, she wondered where someone that large even got t-shirts in his size. He had to be at least two hundred seventy-five pounds of pure muscle and his clothes were not off the rack from anywhere in the world that she had ever visited. No, this hulk of a man probably had to have his clothes tailor made.

She chastised herself for the distraction. It didn’t matter where he shopped for his shirts; no matter how tight they were or how much they showed each ripple of his muscles as he slowly moved. 

And those PANTS—Oh my GOD— she wonders how he even squeezed his massive thighs into pants that tight. 

His thighs weren’t all that he had squeezed into those pants, judging from the bulge that ran all the way from the zipper area down to the top of his left thigh. It looked like he had a rolled up newspaper stuffed down the left leg of his jeans.

“Holy shit!” She repeated, this time drawing it out until it sounded like it was ten syllables instead of just three.

Holy shit Indeed.

She slowly removed her hand from the bar top and started dropping it to her side.

“Unh!” The bartender behind her warned. “If you shoot him, it will only upset him.” He spoke in a very low voice, through a gritted tooth smile in a feeble attempt to mask his words from the sky scraper that was moving toward them. 

She decided that there was no way she could fight this man; she had barely survived her encounter with Mr. Colt on the roof of the warehouse in downtown LA. 

THIS is the guy that would kick sand in Mr. Colt’s face at the beach.

She decided to take her chances with her sidearm as she watched the huge man approach, the other patrons parting to allow his passage. Maybe, if nothing else worked, she could knee cap him and slow him down enough to allow her to escape. It was the only hope that she now had.

There is just NO WAY this man should have been able to move that FAST, she thinks to herself a split second later. Her hand had just touched the butt of her trusty automatic, her thumb barely pressing on the snap that held it in place before he was just suddenly THERE. Right in front of her; not even bothering to grab her arm to prevent her from drawing the weapon. At this point, everyone in the bar knew that it would be a futile, and most likely fatal, move on her part.

Not only was he huge, but he was one of the most attractive men that she had ever seen, with sharp features and close cropped hair. She shivered as she watched his eyes travel up and down her body. It was hot and humid in the jungles of Taiwan and as a result her little t-shirt stuck to her torso like it was sprayed on. She watched as a small grin broke out on his face when he noticed, when EVERYONE noticed, what were now prominently displayed through the thin wet material of her bra and shirt. Thankfully, any other wetness that was being exhibited in the light color of her khaki pants could also be attributed to the humidity. She hoped.

Dammit.

His finger rubbed on the front of her top and it reminded her of that stupid scene in that giant gorilla movie that Chuck had made her watch. Not because he looked like a gorilla, because he most certainly did NOT! He was extremely handsome but the fingers on his hand matched the dimensions of everything else on him; they were huge!

‘Wait’ Her mind screamed at her as her eyes dropped way too far down the front of him, toward the rolled up newspaper. ‘EVERYTHING else??!!’

AND…she couldn’t be thinking about that now.

Ironically, or not depending upon your perspective, the mountain took her hand and bent down slightly at the same time that he brought her hand up. He continued the motion until his lips touched the back of her hand.

“Au Chanute!” He said, looking at her. Normally when a man had done this to her, they had to look up to speak with her; this man had to look down. “My name is Clarence…but everyone here just calls me Kong.” 

She was unable to speak as she was barely able to catch her breath. Her hand was being held between the thumb and forefinger of the largest black man, the largest MAN period that she had ever seen. Chuck had teased her several times about her ‘man hands’ and how large they were compared to all those brunette sluts that he had dated. Compared to the size of the man’s hand that held onto hers, she had the hands of a toddler. 

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend.” He said ominously. “But you CAN be this afternoon’s entertainment!”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Four hours later, she had the info that she needed about Chuck’s possible whereabouts. She knew that she should be leaving because it was unknown how long the information would remain reliable. She tries to sit up and immediately falls back onto her propped up pillow.

“Mmmmm.” Kong said from his position to her left. “It’s rare when someone can take all of me.” He states. She doesn’t know if that is a compliment or an insult and finds that she doesn’t care.

“It’s a good thing I let the others lossen you up a bit first, isn’t it?”

She responds with her own, “Mmmmm” in agreement.

Or was it something else?

She watches as the sheet that she had pulled up over her naked body slides down until it exposes her breasts.

“Holy shit!” She repeats the mantra as she stares in wonderment at the reason the sheet had moved. Her eyebrows rise when her eyes widen in response to the massive tent that was once again forming under the sheet on Kong’s side of the bed.

Sarah decides to determine if there is any other valuable intelligence to be gathered here.

‘Might take a few days’ she thinks to herself as she reaches for what is under the sheet.

She has fought her way this far, she reflects as she sees the smile widen on Kong’s handsome face as her hand reaches its destination. Maybe she would take a different path from here.

It is a VERY good thing that the others loosened her up!

‘Chuck is fine’ she convinces herself as the sheet falls completely away.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Three days later, Sarah is rewarded for all of her “efforts” when an exhausted and totally satiated Kong reveals Chuck’s real location to her in a moment of weakness. The original information that she had been given had been a ruse and would have most likely led to her death and by default, Chuck’s death as well. So it was a good thing that she had decided to pursue further intel—eventually…eventually she had done that.

“Please…enough.” A thoroughly spent Kong had begged her. “I can’t take any more…you’re kill’n me! I…I haven’t slept in three days.”

“Mmmm!” Sarah said as she snuggled into his side. “Just ONE more time lover…please?!” She asks as she runs her hand down past his rock hard abs to something less rock hard beneath them. She is close to her breaking point as well, but thanks to her CIA training, she knows that she has a few more hours left in the tank. 

“Easy!” He hisses thru his teeth. “I’m a little sore.”

She knows that there is a fine line between getting what she needs—information, she needs information she reminds herself—and being thrown back in with the other low lives as a plaything. Not that she couldn’t get thoroughly…informed…with the others. But clearly, Kong was in charge.

Sure, she is going to walk funny for a while; probably a few weeks. Kong is the largest, in all senses of the word, man that she has ever seen. But it will all be worth it when she finds Chris…um Chip again, she thinks as the appendage on the huge man next to her responds to her touches.

Chuck—his name is Chuck, she reminds herself before…

“Holy shit!” 

She decides that it would be prudent to confirm the information that Kong had recently given her…

One can never be too thorough.

She IS a professional, after all.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

As she begins her assent up Mount Kong, she cannot help but wonder why Taiwanese locals as well as the other patrons had started calling her by that weird nickname. She didn’t even know what a giant blonde she-whore was!

As she approached the summit, she once again found that she didn’t care.

Oh, the perils of intelligence gathering!

“HOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY SHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!” She screams as she begins her descent.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2  
> Love it?  
> Hate it?  
> Funny?  
> Stupid?
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
